


Reverb

by jbthegift (JaneQDoe)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/jbthegift
Summary: Fathers and daughters.  Mothers and sons.  And a new love.As we follow Kara and Cat's deepening relationship, Kara learns more about the man who influenced Cat into becoming the woman she is today.  William Carter Grant is gone, but the echoes of his life and lessons reverberate in Cat in a way Kara never realized.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Reverb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [statuepup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuepup/gifts).



> For the Fandom Trumps Hate 2020 fandom auction, and my very patient bidder @Statuepuppie. This is very late, and I am very sorry.  
> As a Supercat fandom, we've wondered why it's fanon to assume Cat's father is dead. Well, he is here too. But he's a character I've wanted to explore for a long time, so I'm grateful for the opportunity. Thank you for your support Stacey, it means the world. :)

For the third day in a row, the CatCo Worldwide Media private elevator slid open to reveal a single occupant, who looked particularly un-employee-like. Carter William Grant was twelve years old and appeared to be comprised of one-third backpack. He made his way directly towards the glass-walled corner office, curly head tilted downward to avoid interacting with anyone but the two adults here he felt safe with.

He found the stylish glass door held open for him by his mother’s assistant, and the office beyond clearly empty of her employer.

“Hi Carter!,” she smiled brightly at the young man, taking care not to maintain eye contact more than a few seconds. She swept an arm into the office, inviting him in. “Your mom has a meeting with the board she couldn’t reschedule. I hope you’re ok hanging out with me for a little while.”

Carter headed for one of the comfortable sofas to set up, at ease in his mother’s inner sanctum. “I’ve got homework anyway.” He turned a very small, shy grin at the woman he’d gotten to know a little better in the last several days. “I know my dad’s trip has caused her some problems.”

Kara gingerly sat on the opposite couch, trying to carefully choose her words. Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, was particular enough when it came to the language in her newspapers and magazines. A missed comma could send her into tantrum. A sloppy and ambiguous sentence in a headline once resulted in a surprisingly accurate pen pinging off the forehead of the _former_ editor who’d allowed it.

But with her precious baby boy? Kara was bullet proof, and she was worried. Carter deserved to be treated with the utmost gentleness and care. Even if Kara did have her own negative feelings about Cat’s stupid ex-husband and his stupid last-minute plans.

“Heyyy…no. You’re never a problem for your mom, bud. She’s happy to have you here with her, I think she’s just concerned you’ll be bored.”

Clear blue eyes several shades lighter than Kara’s own suddenly looked up. “Kara. It’s ok. I know _I’M_ not a problem for my mom.” Carter was too sweet to pull off condescension like his mother did, but there was just a hint of a “duh” in his tone. For some reason, that made Kara feel better. She was beginning to appreciate the small signs of Cat she could find in Carter, the tiny gestures and facial expressions that linked mother and son.

“We just like schedules is all. My dad’s not very good at them or remembering when the nanny was gonna be off.” He shrugged and went back to very precisely laying out his books and notebooks on the coffee table. “May I have some water please?”

Cat Grant herself made a whirlwind appearance several minutes later, obviously on a short recess from what Kara knew was a very contentious meeting. The Gucci-clad woman gave her son a firm hug which he returned, and a kiss on the top of his head. 

Hands on his shoulders, she surveyed the boy. “You’ve got a drink and a snack, is there anything else you need? Kiera can run and get you something. Unfortunately, I’ve got to return to the battlefield.”

Watching the Grants utterly relax into each other was one of Kara’s favorite parts of having the kid come by after school. Cat was such a towering figure, striking terror into men and women twice her size. She was the absolute ruler of this Queendom, and her word was law (except with some of the board members, who were not coincidentally also assholes). No one got close, and no one dared even a casual touch – a pat on the arm, or even a handshake. But with her son…the mighty Cat Grant was just Mom. The woman who put him before even her multi-billion-dollar company’s operations to make sure he was safe and comfortable.

Carter’s curls waggled as he shook his head. “I’m fine, Mom. I’ll just do homework, that’s what I’d be doing anyway. _Kara_ was a big help yesterday.” Carter emphasized the name, to remind his mother that they all knew how it was really pronounced. A tiny tilt of the head was the only sign Cat gave of her understanding.

“Well, then, unfortunately, I’m due back on the 26th floor. Where the metaphorical blood has already reached our ankles, and Donald Whitmer may find himself exiting via the window express if he fanboys Elon Musk one more time.”

Carter accepted all this in stride, very familiar with his mother’s expressive ways. Kara could tell though, the stress of the infamous quarterly meeting was seeping into Cat’s shoulders, no matter how she tried to appear calm in her son’s presence. Supergirl could come in and literally blow the board members out of the room or freeze them in place, but that was probably overkill. Kara Danvers, Assistant Extraordinaire, had better ideas.

“Miss Grant, don’t forget…” Kara trailed off as she held out a dark colored tumbler on a saucer, filled not with Scotch, but M&M’s. Cat’s blood sugar needed a boost some afternoons. On the saucer, discreetly tucked to the side, was a small white pill.

“I get a snack too, Carter,” she teased her son, laying a few of the chocolaty candies in his eagerly outstretched hands. “Don’t fill up on these, we’ll be leaving for dinner as soon as I pull the company back from the precipice of lunacy. Any fires that need extinguishing before I head back?” 

Kara, for just a second, wondered again if Cat was alluding to something besides metaphorical workplace blazes, and making a vague Supergirl reference. And then realized how unlikely it was she’d do that in front of her very inquisitive son. “No, Miss Grant, nothing urgent. Don’t worry, Carter’s in good hands.”

The younger Grant had already ensconced himself back in a corner of the plush sofa, opening one of his thick schoolbooks, munching happily on his allotted M&M’s. Cat glanced at him, her face softening with love. She began to head towards the door and focused for a moment on the lovely woman who had exceeded every one of Cat’s expectations from day one, even before she became one of the few people Carter instantly warmed up to. One of the few people Cat trusted with her son.

“I know he is Kara. Thank you,” the petite woman said with unusual seriousness as she walked out of her own office. She didn’t turn back and thus missed seeing the impact of her words – both the correct pronunciation of the name and the gratitude – on Kara Danvers. But the wide smile adorning the Kryptonian face practically outshone the afternoon sun blazing through the windows.

_ - - - - - - - - - 

Kara pushed open the door with her body, hands full of fast food goodies. “Ok, we’ve got a Big Belly Burger for me, a chocolate milkshake for someone else who will definitely go unnamed, Winn got his disgusting licorice sundae because he’s gross, and there’s a variety of other more healthy options that will be our cover story.” She finally exhaled, as the caloric bounty was laid before her co-conspirator.

Carter’s eyes bulged a little. “Are you going to eat all that? I don’t think I’m THAT hungry?” He cast a slightly worried look at the woman. He didn’t want Kara (or himself) to get in trouble, either from his mom or a massive stomach ache.

“Don’t worry, bud. I can…this is totally doable. I skipped, uh, breakfast and lunch. So I’m really hungry.” Kara smiled, very confident in her food consumption abilities. As she began to dig in, Kara had a question. “So, what’s on the homework agenda this afternoon?”

Blue eyes rolled in irritation, a fair imitation of one of his mother’s favorite expressions. “Math again. She assigns too much, I can’t even finish in class anymore.” 

Kara commiserated with a grunt; math had been no favorite of hers in school either, but for a different reason. The algebra her class had been studying when young foster kid Kara Danvers joined them was as beneath her advanced Kryptonian brain as the ABC’s were to Cat right now. It was hard to figure out how to fit in there, just like everywhere else.

Carter continued. “But, I’m almost done with that. The social studies assignment is better, it’s the family tree thing everyone in my grade has to do. I already did my dad’s side when I was at his house last week, so now I just have Mom’s.” He paused to take a sip of his milkshake. 

“What about the children who…I mean…” Kara stumbled a bit, not wanting to point out a negative about Carter’s ritzy private school, but a family tree wasn’t cut and dried boring homework for some people. Like Kara Danvers, for one. Her sensitive charge caught on immediately though.

“The teachers are really careful to make sure not to exclude anyone who’s in a one parent household, or adopted, or anything like that. You just do your project as best you can. It’s a thing they do in seventh grade every year, like a constant. And parents are supposed to not go crazy and all Ancestry.com for their kids, but some do. You can _soo_ tell.”

Kara got a kick of Carter’s typical twelve year old complaint - no matter the student, there would probably always be those classmates whose parents went above and beyond for them. She had a suspicion that Carter Grant may have been that child a time or two, given his VERY involved and resourceful mother.

“Do you need to wait for your mom to finish her side?” Please say no, Kara thought. The idea of being able to genuinely know more about Cat was just too much to pass up. And the best part was it was to help Carter, so Cat couldn’t even get mad - officially. The Queen of All Media was known for her mercurial ways, and if she was displeased, she’d find a way to let Kara know. It was worth the risk though.

“No, I think I can do most of it. She’s told me a lot, since I was little. We’re supposed to do the general chart thing, and then a breakout piece about a family member we admire.”

And then another thought hit Kara. “It’s just parents, grandparents, and on back, right? Not like aunts, cousins, siblings?” _Am I concealing that intent well enough?_

Not for Cat Grant’s boy. He picked up what Kara was trying not to put down too hard. “It’s just parents and grandparents, standard genealogical stuff. The chart doesn’t have enough room for anyone else. So I don’t have to list my dad’s kids, or Adam.”

Kara had the good sense to let that topic drop right there, even though she was fascinated to know more. Straying into the delicate relationship between Cat’s sons, just now tentatively establishing itself, was a definite Cat Grant NO-NO. She and Cat had barely made it through the accidentally-almost-dating-Adam kerfuffle, and Kara did not want to stray into “professional only” territory again.

“So then, who’s your…person? I mean, the one you’re going to write the essay on?” She made a goofy head gesture towards Cat’s desk, and Carter thankfully laughed.

“I already wrote about my mom for an assignment last year, so I’m not supposed to repeat. I’m going to write it on my grandfather, Mom’s dad. He died when she was just thirteen, but she’s told me tons about him, and he sounded really cool.”

A gold mine. This kid was a Cat Grant backstory gold mine. Kara had heard almost nothing about him, the man who married Katherine and fathered Cat. “That sounds like a great idea, Carter. I bet it’ll really make your mom happy to have you write about him.”

A giant slurp finished off Carter’s milkshake. “She really loved him. You can read over what I wrote already if you want. I did it during lunch.”

_Be calm, Kara, be cool._ “Sure, I’d be happy to help you proof it. If your mom trusts me to do edits, so I guess that means I’m not that bad at it.” She took the proffered notebook covered with Carter’s careful handwriting.

_My Grandfather_

_My mother named me after her father, William Carter Grant. I’m Carter William Grant. My father’s middle name is also William (Robert William Cooper), but my mom once said that was a coincidence and she’d always planned my name - first, middle, last - from since she was a little girl._

Kara paused. “Ohhh. I’d always wondered why you had Cat’s last name and not your dad’s...”

The pre-teen nodded, a little antsy that Kara had stopped so quickly in reading. “Yeah, she said it was even in their prenup that if they had kids the first one would be named like me. I think even if it was a girl?”

“And your dad was obviously cool with that, so that’s good. Good they agreed, and I think it’s a very distinguished name.”

A sneaker-clad foot rubbed against the carpet, deflecting. “Well, knowing them, I’m sure they argued about it. I don’t remember a time where they weren’t arguing about something. But my dad already had kids, so I guess it wasn’t such a big deal to him, the last name thing. I’ve got two big brothers and a sister: Robert Jr., Will, and Michelle. And now Adam too. Everyone’s a lot older than me.”

“Do you see your dad’s kids much? You are kind of full-up with half siblings, dude.” Kara had a suspicion of the answer, but hoped for Carter’s sake she was wrong.

She wasn’t. “No. I don’t really know them, or their kids.” Slim shoulders shrugged. “Even when Mom and Dad were together, they didn’t come stay with us much, we didn’t see them. I don’t think their mom liked my mom.” 

There were multitudes in that short answer. Even though he was young, Carter had long known his mother was a public figure, and had been taught because of that (and other things he was still too young to be told about) some people would say mean things about her. The fact these nay-sayers may have included his own half-siblings and their parent boiled Kara’s blood. She knew enough of Cat’s romantic history to know there wasn’t any reported overlap in her relationship with Robert and the dissolution of his first marriage. She also knew that Cat rubbed some people the wrong way as powerful women always did, and had legitimate haters with good reasons. But no one had a reason to dislike Carter.

She gave Carter’s hand a very quick tap of support. “Hey, I think that’s their loss. Who wouldn’t want to know a sweet, smart guy like you? And I’m biased, but I think your mom is extraordinary. I guess that makes you the Prince of All Media, right?,” she joked.

Carter thought for a moment, then replied with all seriousness. “Yes, but it would depend on which system of peerage and which country we were in. I could also be a Duke.” He’d clearly stymied Kara for a second. With a playful nod, he continued. “But don’t worry Kara, you can still just call me Carter.” 

His giggle was quickly joined by her delighted one. Cat would be proud, Kara thought.

“I guess I should get back to reading, huh?”

_Both of my grandfather’s died before I was born. My mom’s dad died when she was only thirteen, just a year older than I am now. Even though I only see my dad some of the time, it’s hard to imagine not having him at all. But the way my mom talks about him, the stories she’s told me, I know her dad’s one of her biggest influences._

_He was a lawyer, and a really good one who barely ever lost. But he always took time to take on cases for people who couldn’t pay him, and he won those too. Even sometimes when they sued people he knew, like bankers. Mom says he taught her that it’s important to always remember the value of truth, and standing up for people who can’t help you back._

_He loved nature, and going out to this lodge his family had in Wyoming - since before it was even a state. Mom said he was an environmentalist when that wasn’t really a thing, and secretly bought thousands of acres so people couldn’t develop on it, so it’d be preserved. And his mother was the first female governor of Wyoming! I think because his mom was such a strong leader and a trailblazer, he wanted his daughter to be like that too. And I think she is. Mom likes to say William Grant was her very first fan. I’m sorry I didn’t get to know him, but I hope he’d be proud of me and my mom._

Surreptitiously wiping away a tear, Kara praised Carter. “This is really, really good. I can see your mom’s writing talent didn’t skip you. She’s going to be…she’s going to love this, Carter.”

After what could only be described as a doubly-awkward high five, Carter took his notebook back, and pulled over his math to finish. He planned to persuade Kara to hook up Winn’s hidden video game console to his mom’s mega-screens, and having all homework done was Rule Number One.

Several hours later, after the projects had been completed and Carter’s massive backpack repacked, the Queen of All Media rejoined her son and assistant mid-video battle. Even Carter could tell the afternoon had taken a lot out of his tireless mother, because she had no comment to ensure his homework was done before the game remotes came out.

“Finally done Mom?” Carter began to close out of the game, but not before saving it in case he and Kara or Winn could pick it up again later.

“Yes, my boy. CatCo will remain standing as a bastion of truth for at least another week. Are you ready to go?”

He nodded, and before being prompted turned to thank Kara. “I had a good afternoon, Kara. Thanks again for all the help.” 

She smiled back at the polite pre-teen. “It was my pleasure.” As much as she enjoyed helping Carter, the insight he’d unintentionally given her on Cat was priceless. And it certainly didn’t dim the light of Kara’s crush on her now slightly-more-humanized boss.

In what she’d claim later was an impulse (but really had been percolating in her mind half the afternoon), Cat spoke up. 

“Kara. Why don’t you join us for dinner? We’re eating at one of Carter’s favorite restaurants, and while it’s no Chipotle, I think you’ll probably like it. They have hearty portions, after all. If you don’t have plans, of course.” 

Faced with the two Grants, one of them visibly excited and the other with a very odd uptick in heartbeat she couldn’t quite understand, Kara Danvers had no desire to resist. “Of course, I’d be delighted! You can give me more tips on how to beat Level Seven, Carter.”

And so Cat Grant, Kara Danvers, and Carter Grant all filed into the private elevator at CatCo’s top floor, heading for what they had no idea at the time was going to become a very common occurrence.

NOTE: William Grant’s mother is based on the real life first female governor of Wyoming, Nellie Tayloe Ross, because she came up when I was searching for Wyoming info. She went on to be the director of the US Mint, and died at 101. She seemed like quite a gal and fitting to be the grandmother to our own Cat. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nellie_Tayloe_Ross


End file.
